


Classified Casefiles

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, pretty much a collection of things, short story collection, uuuuhhh, will add more tags as is needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: There are small moments between the glimpses one might be graced with into another's life-- small moments that don't exactly tell much story, but can provide information or scratch an itch. Barricade and Drift are no exception.





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> So, I write a lot of short one-shots for these two that aren't exactly long enough to post as a fic all on their own and have no real place elsewhere. As such, I've decided to start up a little fic for me to jam them all into. It's definitely going to include alternative universes as well, like the demon one I'm writing for these two! I'll be sure to clarify when it is an au!

Barricade didn’t even bother to look up when Deadlock walked into his quarters. An optic ridge raising slightly as he scrolled further through his data pad. “You’re here late.”**  
**

“Can’t sleep,” Deadlock countered quickly, tone almost cranky as they found their way over toward the couch Barricade was on, unclamping their helmet and tossing it lightly onto the end table before promptly flopping into Barricade’s lap.

Finally, Barricade shifted his attention from his datapad to his lapfull of triplechanger with a chuff, free servo reaching down to scritch Deadlock’s mane-like paneling and prompt an obnoxious purr from the assassin, “You have to actually let yourself _relax_for that, you know.”

Deadlock merely huffed in response, curling more into Barricade and urging him to shift his attention by moving their helm, “Pissed people off. Can’t let my guard down.”

“You’re _**always**_ pissing people off.” Amusement flinted along Barricade’s field, as crimson optics peer down to catch golden ones glaring up at him.

“They make it too easy,” Deadlock murmured, rolling over to bury their face into Barricade’s armour. Already seeming content enough to start drifting off. “Bunch of touchy _sparklings_…”

Barricade rolled his optics, attention shifting back to his data pad once more. Refusing to reply back, since all it’d do is give Deadlock more banter to stay up for. Servo idly soothing over mane-like paneling as he lulled the grumpy mecha into a sort of recharge.


	2. Introductions

Coiltin was getting better at tracking down Energon. So much so, Barricade was allowed to go out on his own. He was nearing the age where Ostrien turned their younglings into at least scouts anyways— it would be good practice.

Unfortunately the young cyberpup still hasn’t cared to figure she had to be searching for Energon unattached to another leaving being. Nor was she the best at listening when she suddenly got an idea in her head.

“Coiltin, no. Wait. _Sit!_” Ugh, stupid dog. But then Barricade too turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a mecha probably just barely older than him. Bigger, too. But their frame was almost similar to those Barricade was familiar with back in Ostrien.

Claws splayed out impulsively, a low growl leaving as he locked optics with the golden ones peering down at him before they shifted their attention to the dog still racing towards them.

“**_Coiltin—_**” Barricade insisted, taking a step forward before pulling back impulsively when the crimson mecha kneeled down and offered out a servo that was promptly sniffed then slobbered all over in licks.

The stranger pulled a face, before shaking off the oil and shoving Coiltin away to stand up as she tried to lick their face next. Looking back at the defensive crouch Barricade had taken and chuckling softly.

“You’re from Ostrien, yes?” The crimson mecha spoke up, before hissing something out and pointing at the ground when Coiltin pawed at them for more attention. Barricade was almost jealous to see his own dog obey someone he didn’t know instead of himself.

“… Yes.” Barricade offered tentatively, “How do you… how do you know Ostrien?”

“Carrier,” There was a pause after the word, as if they were trying to place together their phrases perfectly instead of risking making a fool of themselves, “From there. She taught me.”

“Really?” Claws lax as Barricade takes a small step forwards, before squinting a bit. “Why are you so close to our town?”

Another low phrase, the being talking to themselves as they seemed to perk up, “Take me there?”

“I'm… I’m not supposed to bring strangers back.” Barricade ventured, hesitant on the request. The mecha might be acting rather relaxed and tame right now, but Barricade had a feeling it was just that. An act… the few scars that littered such a young mecha’s frame caused concern.

“… what’s your name?” They finally asked after a short moment of silence, those golden orbs shining in a sort of mischief that had the smaller, pointer mech shifting uncertainly.

“Barricade.”

“I’m Deadlock.” Then they grinned, denta sharp and as dangerous as any other Ostrien Barricade has known, “There. No longer strangers.”

“I… I dunno.” Barricade’s defensive stance had by now dropped, as he gave the bigger mecha a thorough look over.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to bend rules? I’ll be good.”

Barricade hoped he wasn’t about to regret the decision he was leaning towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though technically Barricade wasn't known as Barricade back then (closest relating to 'Starling', if translated to English). I decided it easier to just put Barricade.


End file.
